Western Army
The Western Army (西軍, Segun) refers to the alliance who sought to defend the Toyotomi reign after Hideyoshi's death. Officers under this faction are Ishida Mitsunari's friends or Toyotomi loyalists. The army was spread throughout the islands in a bid to take the land away from Ieyasu's control. Divisions include the Sanada loyalists and the Uesugi troops. For the Samurai Warriors series, they are represented with magenta or dark pink colors. Army * People with asterisk listed after their names were commanders of each army. Main unit People within this section were present at Sekigahara. A portion of them were also stationed near Kusegawa. *Ishida Mitsunari * *Mōri Hidemoto * *Ukita Hideie * *Ankokuji Ekei *Kikkawa Hiroie *Konishi Yukinaga *Shima Kiyooki (Shima Sakon) *Shimazu Yoshihiro *Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Ōtani Yoshiharu *Hiratsuka Tamehiro *Itō Morimasa *Oda Nobusada *Oda Nobutaka - Nobunaga's seventh son *Natsuka Masaie (Nagatsuka Masaie) *Natsuka Naoyoshi *Kasuya Takenori *Kawaguchi Munekatsu *Kawajiri Hidenaga *Kishida Tadauji *Kinoshita Nobushige *Kinoshita Yoritsugu *Chōsokabe Morichika *Toda Shigemasa *Nomura Naotaka *Terada Mitsuyoshi *Akashi Teruzumi (Akashi Takenori) *Mōri Hideaki *Mōri Katsunobu *Mōri Katsunaga *Komai Shigekatsu *Shimazu Toyohisa *Suzuki Shigetomo *Taomaru Naomasa *Chojuin Moriatsu *Sugie Kanbei ;Turncoats and Inactive Members *Kobayakawa Hideaki *Shimura Akiyasu *Wakisaka Yasuharu *Akaza Naoyasu *Ogawa Suketada *Kutsuki Mototsuna *Kikkawa Hiroie Fushimi Castle Battle which took place months before the following conflicts but is said to have ultimately decided the victory of the Eastern army. *Ukita Hideie * *Kobayakawa Hideaki * *Mōri Hidemoto *Kikkawa Hiroie *Konishi Yukinaga *Shimazu Yoshihiro *Chōsokabe Morichika *Natsuka Masaie *Nabeshima Katsushige *Sagara Yorifusa *Mashida Nagamori *Miyabe Nagafusa *Kimura Yoshinobu *Oshikawa Kimichika Ishigakibaru A campaign which took place a few days before the Battle of Sekigahara, it was considered to be "Kuroda Josui's Sekigahara" and caused the end of the Ōtomo clan. *Ōtomo Yoshimune * *Yoshihiro Munekiyo * *Ōtomo Yoshinori *Tawara Chikakata (Tawara Shōnin) *Kiyota Hachizaemon *Etō Madaemon *Kasuga Senhachirō *Agano Yaheiiji Ōtsu Castle A siege which took place during the week of the Battle of Sekigahara. A victory for the West but rendered insignificant when Sekigahara concluded. *Suetsugu Motoyasu (Mōri Motoyasu) * *Tachibana Muneshige * *Ishikawa Yoriaki *Itsumi Tokino *Kakiya Tsunefusa *Kinoshita Toshisada *Kinoshita Shigekata *Kōri Muneyasu *Kobayakasa Hidekane (Mōri Hidekane) *Sō Yoshitoshi *Taga Hidetane *Takahashi Munemasu (Tachibana Naotsugu) *Nanjō Mototada *Tsukushi Hirokado *Mashida Moritsugu *Matsuura Hidetora *Miyabe Nagahiro (Miyabe Nagafusa) *Sugiwaka Mushin *Sugiwaka Ujimune *Yabe Sadamasa *Yokohama Shigekatsu Ueda Castle Allies with the West, these forces were guarding Shinano and clashed with Tokugawa Hidetada at Ueda Castle. *Sanada Masayuki * *Sanada Nobushige (Sanada Yukimura) * *Ideura Morikiyo *Kawara Tsunaie *Karasawa Genba *Kaneko Mino *Yazawa Yorisada *Yumoto Zushonosuke *Kozuki Bitchu *Yokotani Yukishige Keicho-Dewa Conflict A part of the campaign and was Uesugi Kagekatsu's role during the time. These forces were present at Hasedō. *Naoe Kanetsugu * *Soma Yoshitane *Iwaki Sadatada *Katsuga Mototada *Onodera Yoshimichi *Shida Yoshihide *Kamiizumi Yasutsuna *Suibara Chikakiyo *Suibara Chikanori *Mizuno Tōbei *Fujita Moriuemon *Usaji Miya Gorozaemon *Nirazuka Riemon *Kamiizumi Mondo *Kuruman Tanbanokami *Maeda Toshimasu (Maeda Keiji) From the Games *Chōsokabe Motochika - not alive at the time *Hatsu - not recorded, possibly fictional *Miyamoto Musashi - fabled to be for the West; unclear historically *Sentōin - not recorded *Tachibana Ginchiyo - not recorded *Tamaki - not recorded Category:Alliances